The Thing: Human
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: Jacob Markel, human or not? He was thawed out and was made an offer: stop the Thing calling herself Marissa from spreading everywhere in New York city. however can Jacob do it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marissa

Walking the lone dark streets of New York was a girl in a trench coat. She looked cautiously down one street and down another. Once she reached her destination she knocked three times and entered. Inside was a few men watching the super bowl and soon they turned to see her. "Men our entertainment has arrived!" the boys whooped as she shut the door and took off the trench coat and revealed a sexy bikini costume. "Who is willing to go first?" she asked ad a small boy at least 18 raised his hand. "So you will, now come on." Once she walked into the bedroom with him she shut the door and took off her clothes. "W-wait I didn't want to go that far!" she smiled and giggled "You must be a virgin." He nodded nervously. "Well I'll start you off, get on the bed," he got on the bed and she got on him ",now close your eyes and count to ten." He smiled nervously and closed his eyes and counted "one, two, three…" the girl said "Also my name is Marissa," the boy smiled as he continued losing fear "…four five six…" she said "six is a fun number." "… seven, eight, nine…" "Here it comes sweety." "…ten…" The boy opened his eyes relaxed but was quickly replaced with fear when she had an open stomach with tentacles waving about and a mouth opening and closing like a weird bottom feeder. "Kiss." Is said before she launched herself on him and he screamed.

"!" the men yelled as they made the touchdown. "That was incredible!" one yelled and then they heard another scream from the bedroom. "What is that?" another scream and another one grabbed a baseball bat. "It's Joey!" He used the baseball bat to hit the door open and in the darkness they saw Joey laying on the bed. "Oh Joey." One said as another turned on the light. Once the light was turned on they saw his body covered in blood, he was breathing slowly still clinging on to life for most of her chestal flesh was missing and they could see past his rib cage and all the major organs behind it. But there was also some tentacles moving in his chest and they followed a trail of the tentacles to the Marissa. "Do you want kisses too?" she ran at them and they screamed but they all were consumed.

She got on a nice suit from the closet and looked at all the men going back to the super bowl, now hers. "Remember what to do." She said and they nodded. They nodded and she left for now they were apart of the virus now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Community Service

Dr. Hillman walked with two guards at his side. He walked into a huge blue chamber with many capsules that held samples of the virus. Then he stopped at one container with a full body assimilant inside. "That one." A giant robotic arm came down and plucked the chamber from its holding position. It soon brought it into a chamber filed with nothing, the pod opened and out slid the creature still frozen. "Inject the anti-enzymes and thaw it. Another robotic arm came down and injected the thing with it. Soon it began to melt and transform while it happened. From the outside the doctor could hear the screaming of its pain from the heat. Soon laying on the floor was a murmuring 25 year old teen curled up on the floor. Then a compartment opened in the wall revealing clothes. "Get dressed, Dr. Hillman wants to see you." The boy reached for the clothes but once he got on his feet he stumbled down. But he managed to get his clothes on. Another door opened into a room with a desk and chairs. He looked around still shivering and then sat down in a chair. Then Hillman entered with a quarantine suit one as well with two commando guards. "Hello." The boy tried to transform but he couldn't. "We injected you with anti-enzymes don't bother." The boy became frustrated and asked "What the heck is going on here?" Doctor Hillman explained "You remember us capturing you?" The boy nodded "Well another ship crashed in New Mexico, later the Thing," the boy laughed "Is that what your calling us now?" Hillman nodded ",yes well It managed to make it to New York by hitchhiking and infecting drivers. Later we had reports of a whole group of men disappearing during he super bowl in their apartment. We know The Thing, or what she calls herself Marissa, she is infecting more people and wants to make attacks to our security. She wants to take care of our government." The boy looked up "How does this include me?" Hillman replied "We want you to be our hunter. You have to kill off the infected and we will be safe." The boy's eyes narrowed "Why should I help? I'm one of those infected remember?" Dr. Hillman nodded "Yes but we want to reason with you. Up in the south in outpost 31 we have rebuilt the site. You an stay and we will drop food and supplies there monthly. Complete solitude with free control the surrounding area. What do you say?" The boy tapped his chin, he knew his DNA instincts told him to colonize the planet but he smiled and thought he could lie and get away from them. Perhaps take humanity down with it. "I'll do it." He smiled warmly as he shook but he thought he could fool them. "Alright," Hillman said as the security guards came into view. One was young with brown hair, while the other was older and taller with a thinning head. ", the older one is Daniel Jackson, the younger one is Fanel Peter. They are your two watch guards. While in public they will watch from a safe distance through snipers or up close with shotguns. If you want your privacy you must earn it." The boy growled under his breath. "You must also have a name. We have came up with Jacob." Jacob looked up "Wait, public? How am I hunting?" Hillman spread his arms "By blending in," Jacob blinked ",shouldn't be to hard for you." Hillman then opened a duffel bag. "You will need weapons if you are not allowed to transform full way." He took out a shiny silver pistol. "A pistol with bullets may be useless to The Things but," Hill man cocked the pistol then aimed it at a tile that a robotic arm was holding. When he fired the tile burst into flames and the pieces slowly melted ",but a pistol with grenade shells will be good." Hillman then took out a grenade "It sends out many pulses like a defibrillator. It paralyses cells which are needed to mimic and fight back." He then took out a small handle but when he pressed a button a sword folded out. "When activated the sword's energy particles vibrate so fast it can cut through almost anything." Jacob nodded and looked as Hillman pulled out something that made him shutter. "This is a flame pistol. Its basically a hand held flame-thrower. We might not want you handling that though." Jacob exhaled nervously seeing Hillman hold the fire pistol. "We set you career at the technological institute as a library attendant." Jacob raised an eyebrow "Library attendant?" Hillman nodded "Yes, since your kind can copy knowledge from their hosts I thought you might like to read some of human literature." Jacob blinked "Well I can't explain it but you better get going. Consider this your community service." Daniel aimed a pistol at Jacob's head "Get moving." He said forcefully. Jacob got up and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder. Then a door opened into a dark hallway. "Oh if you are thinking of betrayal…" the hallway then light up to feed Jacob's eyes of maybe twenty soldiers standing in attention with flame pistols. "…forget it you will be our top interest, yours should be Marissa." Jacob looked at the motionless guards in the hallway standing side by side. As Jacob, Daniel, and Fanel walked into the elevator and soon went into darkness.

PLEASE REVIEW

BEAM ME UP

ZOOM!


End file.
